


Unbalanced Heat

by Zehel_Klein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama & Romance, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, One-Sided Attraction, Rape, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehel_Klein/pseuds/Zehel_Klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a typical highschool guy with such a carefree attitude in life. After running away from home because of an argument with his father, he temporarily stayed at his cousin, Mike from the time being cooling himself off. Upon arriving from school at some point, he stumbles on a familiar face of Erwin Ackerman, a Straight A student with an indifferent cold attitude towards him. Being a persistent he is, he forced his way onto Erwin's life not knowing his messed up past. Meeting Erwin's younger half-brother, Levi in an unusual circumstances that brought the three of them in an unbalanced turmoil of love, lust, revenge and rivalry....</p><p>A remake based on Minase Masara's Yaoi manga "Unbalance na Netsu" brings you a crossover twist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbalanced Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm new here...this is my first Ereri/ slight Eruren fanfic, based on the hit yaoi manga by Minase Masara's "Unbalance na Netsu"...sorry my grammars & spellings, please bear with it and enjoy! ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin & Unbalance na Netsu..All rights and credits belong to it's respected creators...

"Mike, I'm going now" Eren said as he made his way to his school with a much carefree attitude as per usual.

"See you later" Mike replied and going back to his usual routine of tending his bike shop.

As you can see, Eren's been staying at his cousin's place for the longest time he can't remember to count on. The reason why? It's simple, him and his father had a petty argument for a reason that girls doesn't attract him. Resulting for the two of them to brawl and for his father to accidentally hit him way too hard.

This triggered Eren to hate his father even more the way he feels right now and to runaway from their hometown. That's why he's now at his cousin's place to crash at the moment and also to cool off from his heated argument with his dad. He sometimes wondered what it feels like to have a mom, since Eren's been orphaned early to his mom who died giving birth to him that's why he grew up reckless and carefree of life.

'I wondered what will be mom's reaction if she's alive and saw that dad and I fighting over some silly matter?' Eren sighed after thinking some trivial things happened to him previously.

Honestly, Eren didn't hate his father, quite the opposite, he loves his father that much even though he doesn't showed it from time to time. And he knows it well that his father are the one who in return, became a mother figure to him, filling the role of his deceased mom.

It's just that his natural ill tempered self became the best of him. That's why his pissed on what his father do to him when he confessed that girls honestly don't attract him more or less. Yes, Eren is gay, that's why his confession escalated to argumentation resulting him to run off away from his father to collect himself.

As Eren been lost on his own thoughts, he didn't noticed that he had already arrived his school. While he was walking to the corridors, a familiar voice calling him finally caught his attention.

"Eren!" Jean called as he approached him.

"Yo" Eren responded 

"Long time no see. I'm amazed you passed your classes, you were absent so many times at the end of second year" Jean made a snarky joke on his friend while ruffling his head.

"It was a closed thing. But I managed to squeak through" Eren countered Jean's remarks of him being an idiot.

Jean and him are inseparable friends since their middle school. Even though sometimes they fight over stupid stuffs, they still remained as friends up until now. Their frienemy tendencies are common to their other friends that's why they're used to Jean and Eren's endless bickering from time to time.

"Why were you gone so often? You had me worried" acclaimed by Jean with a worried look etching his face.

"Umm..There was a bit of a fuse at home" Eren admitted, though half of it didn't mentioned the whole details regarding the so-called cause of this ruckus.

Finally, they arrived their destination, which is their classroom. While Eren is busy finding his seat, he noticed someone way familiar to him in some sense.

'My seat is......next to the window Yes!' Exclaimed by his inner thoughts after finding his preferred seat.

'Hm? He's....Umm if I remember right..' While thinking hard on where did he saw that familiar guy.

"Ah!..Erwin Ackerman!"

Eren finally had the guts to approach the said guy after remembering his name from somewhere. This caught Erwin's attention away from what he's doing at the moment.

"This is the first time we've been in the same class together. By the way, I'm Eren Jaeger." Eren smile while approaching and introducing himself to Erwin.

"By the way, so then...this is our first time meeting...right?" Erwin finally spoken to Eren and give his full attention to him with a straight face he had.

"Yeah...but I know about you. After all, you've been at the top of the class since our first year. You're super famous" Eren admitted proudly to Erwin about his knowings on his profile.

"It's not that big of a deal..the level at this school is low" Erwin proclaimed monotonously while flipping back the pages he's been reading currently. This end their conversation for good.

TIME SKIP *Lunch Time*

Lunch time came and finally, Eren's with his gang eating and telling shits for god knows how long it's been circulating while in their usual hideout..

"I haven't had an actual face to face conversation with Ackerman since that day..but, is he always a dipshit?" ask by an annoyed Eren, while sipping his juice box and telling his friends at the same time, his fateful encounter with Erwin a while ago in the classroom.

"He's smart, he's on a completely different dimension from us. Don't let it get to you." Jean said to lessen Eren's budding irritation to Erwin's cold attitude towards him.

"Well, it's true enough that the academic level of our school is low. Which makes it all a mystery why Ackerman's here..." Connie added.

While they're into the topic about Erwin, some interesting rumors did Jean revealed to them that fully caught Eren's attention. 

"I heard that..." Jean's opening, "He's here 'cause when he was in Middle School, He caused a lot of problems and his school record was really bad." 

"What kind of problems?" Eren asked with the outmost curiosity showed in his knitted brows.

Jean smirked on Eren's question while looking directly at him. This gives Eren more confusion and only for him to scowl at Jean's stupid antics. Then suddenly, Jean drop the bomb to them.

"Violence and Sexual Assault" as Jean finished his statement with a satisfying smug look on his Horseface.

To be honest, Eren is shocked on what he have heard from Jean's mouth. Yes, shocked was an understatement if you would want to called it on what he's been hearing now from his friend about Erwin's reasoning on attending his school. He can't believe it, no it's must be some kind of a joke his friend, Jean had on his sleeves. 'seriously? a straight A student who had a zero social life and always surrounded by books would do such an indecent act? That's a load of bullshit! if you asked me' Eren convinced himself.

"Seriously?! But he looks all proper and shit" Connie exclaimed his thoughts about this rumor Jean spread to them.

"It's the ones who look like that who're dangerous right?" Reiner concluded to the group.

"I used to be in the same class as him and they said he didn't have any friends, that I shouldn't get involved with him." Jean admitted it to the group.

"Those are probably all just rumors at most..." Eren countered and annoyed at his friends, while continuing his opinion about this matter "Don't spread stories with such irresponsible comments" 

"But it might be true" Jean joked

"Hey!" Eren yelled

Out of nowhere, while him and Jean are bickering. He suddenly saw Erwin looking at them below the corridor's window. It give unusual chills for Eren and surprised at the same time. He knows it not a good feeling that Erwin suddenly appears then walk out at the same time like nothing happens.

"What?" Jean asked

"Oh shit...did he hear us?" Eren stand up on his post, a panicked look evident on his face.

"Eren?" Connie puzzled

Eren's body suddenly moves accordingly without his consent and when he knows, he realized that he's dashing his way inside the building to chase for Erwin.

"Ackerman!!" Eren yelled to call Erwin's attention.

"You're not gonna say anything even after hearing that kind of stuff said about you?!" Eren shouted, concerned while emphasizing his opinion to Erwin regarding his friends spreading false rumors about him.

".....People are free to say whatever they want. Also, it's none of your business." Erwin said with a straight face that he doesn't care what people say about him. And with that, he excused himself away from a rage and panting Eren like nothing ever happened.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> So chapter 1 is done...I hope you enjoyed my 1st chapter of it...I'll try my very best to update the chapters as soon as I can...Please leave comments/ kudos for it..let me know what are your thoughts/opinions about it...Is it good or not?...^_^...
> 
> ~DaL


End file.
